1. Field of the Invention
The embodiment relates to a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a refrigerator is an apparatus that stores foods in a low-temperature state.
The refrigerator includes a main body in which a storage chamber is formed and doors that are movably connected to the main body to open and close the storage chamber.
The storage chamber may be partitioned into a refrigerating chamber and a freezing chamber and the doors includes a refrigerating chamber door that opens and closes the refrigerating chamber and a freezing chamber door that opens and closes the freezing chamber.
Therefore, a user should open the freezing chamber door or the refrigerating chamber door in order to draw out foods stored in the refrigerating chamber or the freezing chamber.